MI DULCE REALIDAD
by lizzy baguer
Summary: Isabella swan se va de viaje a volterra y conose a edward cullen príncipe de ahí ellos se enamoran pero edward como todo príncipe tiene reponsabilidades con su reino
1. PROLOGO

Isabella swan se va de viaje a volterra y conose a edward cullen príncipe de ahí ellos se enamoran pero edward como todo príncipe tiene reponsabilidades con su reino asi que mantiene en secreto su relacion con bella y le oculta que el es un principe mientras tanto edward esta comprometido con tanya una linda princesa.

Mientras tanto bella prefiere a ser su amante antes de alejarse de el hasta el dia que se entera que tanya esta embarazada y ella huye con lo mas presiado que le pudo regalar edward pero no huye sola ……..


	2. MI CASA AMARILLA

Vivia en una casa en florida en el lugar mas soleado jacksonvill donde siempre hay sol. Y nunca hace frio mi padre era de un lugar llamado forks en washington cuando el y mi madre se casaron vivieron ahí por un tiempo, hasta que mi madre desidio que no podria pasar un segundo en ese frio pueblo asi que nos mudamos a florida las 2 solas, 2 años después mi padre charlie fue por nosostras diciendo que no podria vivir sin nosotras un minuto mas.

Mi madre Renne murio un poco después de que mi padre llego a mudarse con nosotros mi madre iva a irse con su amante phil.

No hace mas de 10 años mi padre se volvio a casar con una buena mujer sue, ella era divorciada y tenia 2 hijos leah una muchacha 2 años mas grande que yo y seth 3 años menor que yo. Ahora todos viviamos en una casa de 2 plantas era amarilla jamas me habia puesto a pensar todo lo que tenia aquí mi familia, mi casa, mis amigos, el sol .

Sabia que de una forma o otra todo iva a cambiar pero no sabia exactamente como pero sabia que iva a cambiar pronto iria a la universidad de florida no estaba lejos tal vez podria viajar los fines de semana a visitar a mis padres aunque sabia que sue no era mi madre yo la queria como tal pero presentia que algo pasaria. sali de mis pensamientos cuando vi que se estacionaba un auto negro en la casa que tanto conosia era amarilla con arcos blancos tenia un gran jardin con muchas flores y un perro llamado "max" esa era la casa de mis sueños y como no iva a hacerla era mi casa me fui acercando hasta que distingui ami hermana con su novio sam, ella y sam eran tan unidos desde que tengo memoria siempre estuvieron juntos y sam la dejendia de todos asi que era un amor ideal yo soñaba con tener a alguien que se preocupara por mi asi vi ami hermana entrar por la puerta seguida de sam. yo era hija de charlie quien era el jefe de policia y sue era dueña de un restaurant. en dos dias me iva de viaje de egresados asi que hoy mi madre habia organizado una comida de despedida con mis amigos no todos ivamos a ir al mismo mike y daniel y yo ivamos a volterra mientras eric y angela ivan a londres. mientras mas me hacercaba a la casa me di cuenta que "max"

- hola chicos- les dije a leah y a sam mientras que acariciaba a "max"- hola para ti tambien "MAX" - le dije poniendome a su altura charlie me lo habia regalado cuando mama se murio me levante y comenze a caminar hacia la puerta.

-heit bella ya te desidiste a donde vas a ir - me pregunto sam cuando iva cruzando la puerta de la entrada con "max" estaba un poco ansiosa por el viaje pero ya me estaba relajando

- mm si sam ya me decidi y creo que fue lo mejor

Leah y sam se sentaron en la sala mietras yo me quede en la puerta me sente en el piso y estaba acariciando a "max" aunque no lo admitiera iva a extrañar a mi familia depronto levante la vista y vi lo mas lindo que puede haber visto a mis amigos vinendo hacia mi a mike, erick , daniel, angela. Con ellos a veces tocabamos en la cochera. mike tenia los ojos azules el era rubio y lindo era como mi princepe azul , me puse de pie para alcanzarlos en el camino

- eit chicos como estan ? preparados para el viaje ? -les pregunte mientras que les besaba a cada uno su mejilla - que hacen por aqui? - les pregunte

- bueno sue nos hablo y dijo que cosinaria asi que dijimos por que no vamos un rato y aparte queriamos tocar un rato que piensas ?- me dijo mike

- pues yo dijo que eso esta bien vamos no ? - les dije.

comenzando a caminar asia la cochera charlie habia dicho que ahi podriamos tocar casi llegabamos y me di cuenta que "max"nos seguia y mike venia junto ami nuestras manos en cualquier momento se juntarian y yo estaba mas que feliz por eso sabia que nuestros padres estarian mas que contentos si terminabamos como leah y sam . sabia que angela y erick estaban de novios en el fondo de mi corazon deseba que mike se declarara antes de parti a volterra , los chicos caminaron hacia un lado mientras yo tomaba la mano de mike y nos sentabamos en una barra que habia ahi todos estabamos en nuetros respectivos mundo asi que le pedi a mike que tocara algo para mi .

* * *

es mi primer fic espero que les guste y perdonen mis faltas ortograficas

los quiero besossss de pastel de zarzamora

dejen sus comentarios


	3. siento lo mismo

ok todos los personajes soy de la maestra meyer solo la historia es mia un poco rebuelta pero mia

espero que les guste dejen sus comentarios por malos que sean

los quiero bye

* * *

Le pedí a mike que me siguiera la canción que le iva a cantar

- siento lo mismo me pasan cosas que son tan tontas que son tan locas siento un vació que no se llena y siento frió y mucha pena – y lo vire mientras vi como trataba de seguirme–soy la puedo la que me dejan la que se estrella la que se aleja si estas tan solo te doy mis manos volemos juntos que habrá un mañana , siento que siento una y mil veces que nada es lo que parece siento que mienten que no me entienden no les importa o no me quieren – le cante estaba muy cerca de el.

vi que dejo de tocar , voltee a ver a los otros y estaban lejos de nosotros , mike dejo la guitarra en el suelo , me miro a los ojos y lo supe ¡! Por dios ¡! Nos vamos a besar me tomo por las manos y el estaba tan cerca que podía oler su pasta de dientes demonios vi. sus ojos y estaban como el cielo mas oscuro creo que jamos los podré olvidar cada vez estábamos mas cerca cerré los ojos esperando que llegara el momento siempre lo había esperando tanto tiempo que lo había soñado . Sentía sus labios sobre los míos ya había llegado no lo podía creer tome su cuello quería que mi primer beso fuera general sus labios encontraron los míos en un beso mariposa

-bella!! Esta lista la cena la serviremos en el patio trasero - mike y yo dimos un salto al escuchar la voz chillante de mi madre.

Nos separamos y voltee para darme cuenta que los chicos se habían ido y estábamos solos estuve a punto de correr al patio trasero huyendo de mike pero mike fue mas rápido y me tomo de la mato y me acercó a el y me volvió a besar solamente que esta vez no me di cuenta cuando sus labios habían abierto los míos mi estomago parecía las bolitas de maíz cuando se están reventando en el fuego aunque nunca había besado a otra persona los labios de mike sabían dulces y eso me agrado termino de besarme y junto nuestras frentes abrí los ojos para encontrarme con esos ojos azul cielo tan hermosos me dio 3 besos mariposa y también beso mi nariz entre lazo nuestras manos y comenzó a caminar hacia el patio jamás nos habíamos besado pero muy dentro sabia que mike seria el primero siempre coqueteábamos pero nunca como hoy tenia una duda que éramos ahora le quería preguntar pero tenia miedo de que saliera huyendo asustado pero sabia que lo teníamos que formalizar entramos al jardín trasero con nuestras manos unidas sabia que mi familia no iva a para por alto esta acción todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa para 10 personas mi padre, mi madre , Seth , Leah , Sam , Ángela, Eric, Daniel , y solo quedaban nuestros asientos así que con un rápido caminar tomamos nuestros asientos soltamos nuestras manos para tomar asiento charlie levanto la vista y comenzó a hablar

- bella y mike que bueno que quisieron acompañarnos a cenar – dijo mi padre con un tono acido mientras sue le golpeaba el brazo cariñosamente

- no le hagan cazo a charlie – dijo sue y mi padre le sonrió coquetamente y luego mi padre beso la mano a sue

- bueno mike sabes has estado viendo a bella un tiempo no? – le pregunto charlie a mike mientras el sonreía y me asentía – bueno entonces si quieres integrarte a esta linda y hermosa cariñosa familia tendrás que decir la oración antes de cenar – dijo charlie muy serio mientras seth y sam se burlaban abiertamente de el y luego sam dijo las palabras para incitarlo mas

- yo lo hice cuando comencé a salir con leah de hecho todavía no nos besábamos y lo hice creo que te corresponde hacerlo con mas razón por que tu y bella ya se besaron cierto – le dijo sam sentí como mi cara se ponía roja y estaba 99.99 % segura que desde el espacio se podría ver un punto rojo y ese era yo lo mire y el asintió con la cabeza y busco mi mano debajo de la mesa entre lazo nuestro dedos y comenzó

- señor bendice los alimentos que vamos a comer y bendice las manos que las prepararon y déles de comer a los mas necesitados, amen .- dijo mike mientras que todos repetíamos "amen " y comenzamos a servirnos entre que nos pasábamos las cosas pero la cena paso sin mas declaraciones que pudieran encender mi cara de nuevo en un rojo total , cada quien estuvo platicando con alguien sue con charlie, leah con sam, seth con Daniel , Ángela con Eric , y yo con mike aunque no dijimos nada solo nos mirábamos en toda la comida casi nunca mike me soltó mano hasta que sue nos interrumpió

- voy por el postre – dijo mi madre tratando de poner todos los platos y vasos y lo demás que había traído para la cena

- yo te ayudo ma´- le dije y comencé a ayudarla y a caminar hacia la cocina cuando mike me pidió que lo dejara ayudarme lo cual acepte mientras que yo le ayudaba con otras cosas a mi madre lo seguí muy de cerca sabia que el conocía mi casa mejor que yo dejo mas cosas en la barra de la cocina y comenzó a limpiar los platos para lavarlos cuando termino de quitarles toda la comida comenzó a lavarlos se veía tan lindo jamás lo había visto hacerlo pero hoy todo tenia un significado mas especial

- heit te debería tomar una foto y enseñársela a todas tus fans en la escuela seguro todas te pagarían por verte hacer eso en sus casa – le dije pero el solo volteo y me miro con cara de " búrlate pero ya veras" o algo así, así que decidí ayudarle- OK no tienes por que enojarte si quieres tu lavas y yo enjuagó y seco si ¿ - le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo entonces entro mi madre y dejo lo que traía en las manos sobre la mesa y tomo el postre

- chicos no tarden por que no creo que esto sobreviva mucho tiempo – dijo mi madre pero fui la única que le hizo caso por que el estaba sumamente concentrado así que comencé a ayudarlo

- no debiste hacer eso allá afuera , pudiste negarlo, no era necesario que admitieras algo que no es cuando no lo tenemos – le dije si mirarlo y concentrándome en mi trabajo vi. como cerraba la llave y se secaba las manos me hizo que dejara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para que lo mirara pero sus ojos no eran mas dulces tenían algo de maldad y eso me asusto.

* * *

ok la cancion que canta bella es "siento " de casi angeles , casi todos los capitulos van a tener una cancion que me encantan bye bos seguimos leyendo

los quiero


	4. stolen kisses

los personajes no son mios son de la mestra meyer solo la historia

gracias por sus comentarios estoy tratando de hacerlo mejor

besos

* * *

-bella como me preguntas eso? esperado mucho tiempo por eso para ahora negarlo y espero que te quede claro no me arrepiento- me dijo muy enojado hasta los ojos cambiaron a un azul oscuro con una chispa de odio – de hecho creo que seria mejor si nos….- sabia muy bien lo que quería decir mike así que decidí interrumpirlo seria lo mas apropiado no quería que se viera forzado por mi familia

-no , esta bien no quiero que digas nada ahora dejemos que el tiempo nos diga que debemos hacer no quiero apresurar las cosas y arruinarlo - le dije mientras veía como me estaba acorralando contra la barra desayanadora

-Como tu quieras bella – me dijo.

y sin previo aviso me beso en los labios con tal fuerza que hasta me pareció indebido pero yo le seguí su beso mientras que me besaba comenzó a acariciar mi cintura y yo su cuello,y su cabello nuestro beso paso a hacer algo mas fuerte y rudo los 2 luchábamos por tener el control sobre nuestros labios. Nuestras carisias fueron subiendo de tono algo mas caliente así que me ayudo a subirme a la barra me asustaba que alguien pudiera entrar y encontrarnos a si pero también me incitaba a seguir haciéndolo mike esta acariciándome la piernas mientras yo trataba de darle un masaje en su cuello hasta que escuchaban como se azotaba fuertemente la puerta que daba al patio trasero rápidamente mike me ayudo a bajar y me comencé arreglarme para verme decente y ayude a mike un poco con su pelo que era un nido de pájaros así que cuando estaba terminando de arreglárselo vi. que era mi padre el que estaba entrando por la cocina

-Hee chicos dice sue que no se preocupen tanto por eso y vengan a comer el postre por que sino se va acabar - nos dijo mientras tomaba una pequeña toalla y nos la pasaba para secarnos.

cuando terminamos caminamos detrás de mi padre y voltee a ver a mike tenia un poco el pelo revuelto y eso me causo gracia se veía tan lindo pero bueno cuando nos acercamos a la mesa todos guardaron silencio al ver como veníamos yo estaba tan avergonzada tal vez alguien nos había visto hasta que todos siguieron con sus respectivas platicas no muy tarde todos se retiraron y comenzamos a recoger lo que había quedado de la cena mama, leah , y yo

-Y bella ya tienes todo listo para tu viaje – me pregunto leah.

nunca nos habíamos peleado por nada al principio pensé que charlie me mandaría lejos pues se había conseguido una nueva familia una esposa y dos hijos pero fue muy poco tiempo por que muy pronto comencé a quererlos como hermanos y así nos habíamos criado aunque leah y seth eran muy diferentes a mí pues su color de piel era un como oscura mas bien bronceada y la mía era blanca como el cal ellos tenían unos ojos negros grandes y yo unos cafés pero eso no era todo leah parecía una modelo de victoria secrets mientras yo no era mas que una pueblerina no era fea pero no tenia las curvas que tenia leah aparte yo soy media torpe y súper penosa a diferencia de leah que era extrovertida y social pero yo era muy feliz no recuerdo haberle tenido celos alguna vez sabia que charlie y sue nos querían por igual

-Pues no había pensado pero solo iva a poner lo elemental no quiero llevar mucho pero gracias por recordármelo ahora voy a terminar las quiero – les dije mientras salía corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

cuando entre ahí era donde me encantaba estar por que había una tranquilidad absoluta y ala vez me reflejaba un montón pero bueno saque la maleta de debajo de mi cama y la abrí y vi. que estaba vacía no podría creerlo pero era cierto hace un mes pensé que faltaba mucho tiempo hace 3 semanas no sabia a donde iva a ir y hace 2 semanas todavía tenia tiempo y ahora se me venia el tiempo encima así que ahora se me venia el tiempo enzima así que tenia que comenzar a guardar todo pero como lo hacia sin música era algo esencial en mi vida así que tome mi aparato de música claro no podría faltar mi colección de música favorita que iva desde Taylor swift asta mozatt así que lo encendí lo puse de manera aleatoria y por fin se escucho m canción favorita así que comienza a abrir mis cajones y sacar la ropa que mas me gustaba la ordene por blusas, pantalones, zapatos, accesorios, mis cosas personales no me tarde mas de 35 min. en terminar de guardar todo cuando ya estaba listo así que cerré la maleta y la puse debajo de la cama y me acerque a los cajones donde estaban mi ropa saque lo esencial para cambiarme y mi aseo personal justo cuando empezaba la canción "same mistake" de james blunt solo subí un poco mas el volumen y me dirigí a mi baño encendí la luz y me acerque hacia la regadera abrí un poco el agua caliente y mas la fría algo que fuera calido me metí a bañar y mientras me tallaba y me lave mi cabello con el shampoo de fresillas cuando termine de bañarme Salí y me unte crema humectante y me cambie con mi ropa de dormir que consistía en una blusa de tirantes y un short me encamine a mi cama y me subí me metí debajo de mis sabanas y recordé el aparato de música y me pare y lo apague y de paso las luces solo se quedo prendida una luz de noche que siempre había tenido así que me dispuse a dormir aunque estaba segura que no lo lograría pues tenia en muchas cosas que pensar pero caí en los brazos de Morfeo hasta que oí el despertador lastimadamente estaba tan sumida en mis sueños que me golpee cuando me iva a despertar me sentía muy triste pues hoy seria la despedida de mi familia pero iva a ser fuerte me levante y prendí mi televisión y sintonice el canal de yoga y mi puse a practicarlo debía ser temprano como las 7:00 a.m. todos estaban dormidos menos mis padres deberían estar trabajando como siempre a cabo de 1 hora ya había terminado me metí a bañar rápido Salí me cambie y me puse una ropa cómoda unos jeans y una blusa azul me maquille un poco y baje a desayunar y me encontré a leah con seth

-Heit leah como amaneciste? – le pregunte mientras besaba su mejilla

-Hey para mi no hay nada ? estoy pintado o que ?- me pregunto seth un poco enojado

-Heit tranquilo seth buenos días para ti también – le dije asiéndole un gesto lindo mire a leah tratando de averiguar lo que pensaba – leah que piensas hacer hoy quería ver si me acompañabas al mall a hacer unas compras de ultimo momento- le dije ella cambio la cara a una mas feliz a ella le encantaban las compras desayunamos y nos fuimos al centro comercial comparamos una que otra cosa y regresamos a casa pero en el trayecto leah decidió iniciar una conversación

-Bella sabes que eres la bebe de la casa sabes te queremos mucho por eso te pido que te cuides un montón tu ya no eres una niña y ahora creo que mike y tu bueno ya sabes pero piensa muy bien por que es la primera vez y esa nunca se olvida mike es un buen muchacho pero no se tal vez no sea el hincado me encantaría que vieras mejor en la universidad pero es tu decisión yo te pido que te cuides por que te quiero mucho enana- me dijo leah con lagrimas en los ojos mi primer instinto fue abrazarla por que en verdad quería mostrarle todo el amor que le tenia

-Yo se y te prometo que voy a pensar muy bien las cosas antes de actuar – le prometí mientras entrábamos ala casa

* * *

dejen sus comentarios no importa si son malos o bueno solo quiero saber si voy bien o que me falta

los quiero


	5. should ve said no

bueno agradesco muchisimo todos sus comentarios y se les agradese

los personajes soy de la maestra meyer, pero la historia mia

en este capitulo le quedaria muy bien la cancion de taylor swift -should´ve said no

nos leemos luego se les quiere

* * *

Entramos ala casa y subí inmediatamente y comencé a guardar lo que habíamos comprado. Cerré las maletas en unas horas me iría al aeropuerto en la noche aunque faltaba tiempo estaba ansiosa pero sabia que iva a pasar. A las 6 p.m. Tocaron mi puerta era mi hermano seth

bella dice mama que ya es hora de irse- me dijo Seth desde la entrada

-gracias, ahora voy -le dije antes Seth y yo éramos muy unidos hasta que sus compañeros de clase le pidieron una cita conmigo

Baje y ahí estaba toda mi hermosa familia y ¿Sam? Bueno el también era mi familia tanto tiempo que habíamos pasado juntos se merecía ese titulo la verdad me preguntaba si en su caza no lo extrañarían o algo por el estilo pero lo aceptaba

oye Charlie ya vamos a adoptar a Sam? Por que creo que pasa mas tiempo aquí que en su casa aparate hace prácticamente todo aquí come con nosotros y duerme con Leah …- le dije con una sonrisa a mi padre mientras que lo abrazaba torpemente y hundía mi cara en el pecho de mi padre mientras todos se reían a costa de lo que había dicho.- UPS lo siento no era esa mi intención – lo dije mirando a Leah

bueno es algo que ya sabia soy policía no sordo pero me hacia el tonto leah y sam ya son grandes y saben lo que hacen ,pero es igual cuando dijo que bella y mike jamás se han besado en la cochera y menos que viene a visitarla a media noche y se cuela por la ventana- dijo mi padre riendo mis mejillas se tornaron rojo total todos se burlaban de mi y eso no me gustaba así que me fui hacia donde estaba sue

Subieron por mis cosas Sam y Seth mientras me despedía de Leah pues no cabíamos todos en el auto de papa así que solo irían mis padres y yo.

Cuando bajo Seth y Sam también me despedí de ellos mis padres se subieron al auto negro que estaba enfrente de nuestra casa

chicos los voy a extrañar cuiden a charlie y a sue cuídense los amos – les dije mientras que salía por la puerta delantera

Mi padre acelero en cuanto estaba adentro claro que dentro de los límites de velocidad baje el vidrio para que entrara un poco el aire justo como me gustaba seco, calido. El viaje estuvo muy callado en realidad ninguno queríamos ponernos tristes pero sabia que tendría que llegar ese momento triste pero llegaría.

Así que ahora me encontraba en un gran aeropuerto llegamos a la sala 6 donde estaba la mayoría de mi curso, así que pensé que seria un buen momento para despedirme

bueno espero que disfrutes el viaje y que traigas muchas fotos , te quiero hija- dijo charlie abrazándome

bueno bebe se que leah tuvo una platica contigo así que solo te pido que pienses todo muy bien y sepas que te vamos a extrañar , te amo bebe- dijo sue aunque no era la primera vez que me lo decía ahora me sentía una verdadera hija de su

Yo también los amo y me voy a cuidar y disfrutare mucho de este viaje- les dije mientras me alejaba

Alo lejos vi a mis amigos abrasé a Ángela

heit sabes quiero decirte que te voy a extrañar un montón escribe todo lo que te pasa yo haré lo mismo te quiero creo que ya te debes ir cuídate- le dije a Ángela

yo igual bella te voy a extrañar un montón te quiero y claro que te escribiré- dijo mientras que corría para alcanzar a Eric la despedí con la mano y me fui a reunir con Daniel y mike.

hey están listos?-les dije ninguno de los 2 respondió así que pensé que estarían cansados

Así que caminamos y entregamos los boletos voltee a ver a mis padres y me despedí con un gesto de mano y les envié un beso hasta que sentí la mano de mike debajo de i cintura pasamos al avión y buscamos nuestros asientos el de mike y el mió estaban juntos y Daniel enfrente de nosotros, tomamos nuestro asientos. mike y yo no habíamos hablado después de lo que había sucedió en la cocina y eso fue vergonzoso pero me resultaba muy difícil no sabia por donde empezar de pronto comenzaron a prender las luces para que nos abrocháramos nuestros cinturones yo me había sentado de lado de la ventana y mike a lado del pasillo abroche mi cinturón me estire un poco saque mi blackberry y tome mi libro de romeo y Julieta mi libro favorito comencé al leerlo aunque no tenia muchas paginas sabia que me faltaban muchas horas de vuelo pero como sabia que mike no quiera hablarme mucho así que como vi. que no podría leer me puse a escuchar música aunque no me gustara como estaba mi relación con mike no sabia si hablarlo o dejarlo pasar así que me puse a oír música de pronto sentí como mike me abrazaba comencé a irme y a soñar.

Estaba soñando con un prado tan lindo lleno de flores de pronto apareció una sobra no sabia quien era pero era un hombre estaba segura por su porte debía ser alguien importante, pero no sabia de quien se trataba hasta que se comenzó a irse y yo comencé a seguirlo por un bosque al principio podría verlo pero entre mas caminaba mas se algaba de mi hasta que desperté estaba jadeando.

Me di cuenta que estaba sola la mayoría de la gente estaba dormida así que desabroche mi cinturón y me di cuenta que no estaba mike así que pensé que estaba en el baño sin pensarlo me puse de pie quería arreglar eso estábamos en la mitad del pasillo y los baños al final así que los 2 baños que había estaban marcados ocupados así podría caminar hasta el otro lado pero estaba un poco cansada por estar sentada tanto tiempo a parte cuanto se podrían tardar dentro de un baño. Me recargue en una pared que estaba enfrente todo estaba perfecto hasta que comencé a oír unos ruidos extraños así que pensé que era una pareja de enamorados así que lo deje pasar esperaba que la otra persona no se tardara tanto me fijaba cada tanto haber si veía a mike sentarse pero nada hasta que al fin la linda pareja decidió a terminar su encuentro me di cuenta por que se comenzaba a abrir la puerta decidí que les daría un poco de privacidad bajando la mirada pero ala vez me llamaba mucho la atención saber quienes eran y saben el dicho "la curiosidad mato al gato" y a mi me dejo mas que muerta de pronto vi salir a una rubia muy linda con una sonrisa en los labios se veía perfectamente arreglada todo sucedió muy rápido pues al momento que se abrió la puerta completamente y dejo de ver al acompañante de la rubia pero al mismo tiempo salio el ocupante del otro baños pero cuando me tope con los ojos del ocupante del baño en el que estaba la rubia me quede perpleja pues yo esos ojos los conocía mas que bien eran los ojos de mi príncipe azul … era mike mi corazón lloro.

* * *

dejen sus lindos comentarios que me hacen crecer en esto


	6. conosiendote en verdad

bueno ya saben que los personajes no son mios solo la linda historia

*creo que estoy mejorando un poco pues este cap fue hecho con media hoja de libreta que habia hecho y salio un montón

* ya falta poco para que edward aparesca en la historia asi que pendiente

*gracias a las chicas que me han dejado mensages y se los juro que me han ayudado un monton

y creo que para este cap puede ser la cancion de camilla - mientes

* importante voy a subir hasta el cap. 8 el domingo para tratar de hacer los cap mas largos y tratar de subirlos lunes-miercoles-viernes, pero no estoy segura de los dias asi que espero que les agrade bye

besoss

* * *

No lo dude ni un momento y me metí al baño donde no había nadie no sabia que hacer ni pensar. Mike mi principe mi todo me havia engañado no podia pensar bien en mi mente viajavan imágenes desde cuando lo conosi y me enamore de el, hasta el día en la cocina de mi casa y muy a mi pesar en lo que el habia hecho en el baño del avion me causaba mil veces repulsión y me dolia el corazon pude oir muy claramente cuando se habia quebrrado y ahora en mi cabeza solo me pregunta que habia hecho mal. tal vez no era suficiente para el?, por que me habia hecho esto ? cuanto la habia podido conocer?.

Me acerque al pequeño lavavo que habia y me vi reflejada en el espejo me senti mal tenia los ojos rojos y debajo de ellos en los parpado inferior se me comenzaban a hacer una bolitas rojas por el llanto , al igual la nariz abri el grifo de agua y me enjuagué la cara para poder asimilar mejor las cosas aunque no creia que se pudieran asimilar.

Sali de mis pensamientos cuando oi que tocaban la puerta así que me sone la nariz y me prepare a salir pense que tal vez era mike pero en cuanto abri la puerta me di cuenta que era una tonta pues después de lo que habia pasado yo tadavia pensaba que mike ¿se preocupaba por mi? pero vi que se trataba de un pasajero mas Sali sin ganas y me dirigi a mi asiento con todo el dolor de mi corazon vi que ahí estaba mike . no sabia si seria lo mejor hablarlo pues la verdad sentia una gran rabia y pensar que faltaba un monton para llegar no sabia como lo iva a lograr cuando llege a mi asiento no dije nada mike se levanto sin que yo mensionara ni una palabra pase y me dispuse a acomodar un poco todo lo que tenia ahí pero sentia la mirada de mike en mi .

-bella no es lo que piensas yo se que bueno… se puede... Dar a pensar en muchas cosas pero no se como explicarte fue todo tan magico tan improvisado en verdad no se como decirlo- me dijo al principio un poco pensativo cuidando sus palabras y al final muy soñador.

jamas habia visto esa mirada en el no cuando hablaba de nosotros ni cuando me miraba tal vez el se habia enamorado eso seria capaz dijo creo en el amor a primera vista pero verdaderamente cuantotiempo la habia conocido 5 hrs no lo podia creer sabia que mi cara era realmente un misterio pero mi cabeza mas no sabia que decirle por un lado muy grande estaba llorando pero por otra estaba feliz que mi amigo estuviera feliz

-me estas cargando? No puedes decir eso encerio no después de lo que pasamos – le dije explotando aunque sabia que no era lo mejor pero tenia que sacar todo mi enogo

-no bella en verdad dejame explicarte como sucedieron las cosas si solo dejame hablar- dijo un poco desdesperado

-y que me vas a explicar como me dejaste aquí para irte con otra como me pudiste hacer eso a mi , a mí mike crei que teniamos algo o no? – le dije un poco mas exaltada

no es asi dejame ex…- no le deje terminar por que yo tenia muchas cosas por decir

-que me vas a explicar mike que mientras yo dormia tu te rebolcabas con alguien y cual fue mi sorpresa al despertar que no estabas y que dije si tonta bella ve i lavate los dientes para el , para cuando nos vieramos nos besaramos pero cual fue mi sorpresa que tu estabas con alguien mas hechaste a perder lo que podria aver entre nosotros y eso me enoga muchisismo y aparte te olvidas de lo que tenemos??- le dije mientras salian unas lagrimas de mis ojos pero el ni siquiera se sentia arrepentido

-lo siento bella pero tu y yo no tenemos nada o si? Es mas tu dijiste que querias ver que pasaba asi que yo no te debo ninguna explicación bella ok que te quede claro solo me estoy preocupando por mi amistad contigo eso es todo- me dijo muy serio no podria creer lo que estaba escuchando se me hacia difícil creerlo

-no puedo creer que me digas eso me siento utilizada no se como me siento pero en verdad no quiero saber nada de ti es mas te puedes pagar a ella y me daria igual ahora que se como vez las cosas- le dije muy resentida

-bella no es para que te pongas asi aparte todavía podemos ser amigos no?- pregunto el imbesil de mike

-no mike no podemos ni siquiera se eso entiendes- le dije mientras le daba la espalda recargándome para sem.-acostarme de lado

-bella vamos no seas así – me dijo mike pero lo ignore

al viaje le faltaba muchas horas por delante y después 2 horas en carro asi que tendria que pasar muy bien lo que iva hacer no sabia si podria ingorarlo durante el mes que estariamos ahí seria difícil tal vez en cualquier momento corriria a sus brazos no sabia vivir sin el creo que mi mundo lo vivia alrededor de el asi que no sabia como iva a lograrlo pero me iva a concentrar mucho para lograrlo asi se me fuera la vida.

Faltaban 2 horas para aterrizar se lo habia preguntado a la aeromoza no es que supiera por mi misma en todo el tiempo anterior habia pensado muchas cosas como tal vez jamas vieramos a esa chica otra vez y tal vez mike y yo podriamos tener otra oportunidad pero, tambien pense que siempre recordaria lo que habia pasado siempre iva a desconfiar de el asi que decidi que seria mejor que lo consebara como amigo pero tendria que esforzarse mucho para obtener mi perdon .

Después de las 2 horas se volvio a prender el foco indicandonos que abrocharamos nuestros cinturones ya faltaba poco para que terminara esa tortura.

Cuando por fin pudimos bajar vi que mike no nos seguia a mi y Daniel sino que se habia quedado a esperarla a ella no me lo podria creer como lo podria hacer caminamos hasta donde estaban las bandas con las maletas y esperamos a que pasaran las de nosotros . no podria creeer lo que estaba biendo y se que Daniel se quedo igual mike traia a la rubia como si se conocieran de toda la vida no lo podria creer pero algo dentro de mi me decia que tendria que acostrumbreme a verlo así .

* * *

dejen sus comentarios me sirven un monton gracias

bueno


	7. que tiene ella que no tenga yo

bueno saben que los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia

* en el cap pasado les deje una nota voy a trara de subir hasta el cap. 7 o 8 asi para hacer los cap que siguen mas largos

* la cancion de este cap es "que tiene ella que no tenga yo " de camela

se les quiere gracias por leerme

* * *

Cuando por fin llegaron nuestras maletas, yo saque las mías lo que mas me molesto es que mike le ayudo a ella y bueno era inevitable mis lagrimas comenzaron a salir cuando levante la mirada vi que mike me miraba de pronto vi como le dijo algo en el oido a la rubia y ella asintio vi que le solto la mano y venia hacia mi cuando estaba mas serca seque mis lagimas con mi puño y tome mis maletas.

-bella por favor yo... quiero disculparme por lo que viste y lo que paso, yo se que fui un idiota que destrui lo mas lindo que me pudo pasar en la vida pero yo no lo planie solo se dio, aparte yo ya te habia esperado mucho y tu solo jugabas conmigo y…- me dijo pero antes de que me dijiera otra idiotes lo corte

- esperarme! No me puedes decir eso por que lo que tu has esperado yo lo he hecho tambien y no por eso me revuelco con medio avion – le dije mientras lo miraba . mis ojos me comenzaron a picar otra vez y sabia que significaba que lloraria de nuevo.

pero no lo queria hacer asi que comencé a caminar a donde estaba Daniel hasta que sentí que me tomaban del hombro

-bella no quize decir eso pero porfavor escuchame tengo que decirte algo importante- dijo serio

-habla-dije secamente

-bueno tal vez no te guste pero Jessica va a venir con nosotros de hecho le he padido que sea mi novia y tu que eres mi amiga me encantaria que la aceptaras pues es algo importante – me dijo en verdad mis oidos no davan credito a lo que estaba oyendo

- que me estas diciendo?- le pregunte no podria creerlo este era mi peor día- este viaje tendria que se el mejor de mi vida y se ha convertido el lo peor que he tenido en años es mas podria decir en toda mi vida- le dije volví a tomar mis cosas y lo deje la verdad no sabia si me seguia era lo mas probable pero no por que le interezara sino por que estaba por ahí Jessica

Cuando llege junto a Daniel lo abraze y el me correspondio el abrazo

-bella que paso en el avion con mike? Y quien es la chica rubia que viene con el? – me pregunto Daniel con mucha curiosidad

- pues nada resulta que mike decidio que ya habia pasado mucho tiempo esperandome y no podria aguantarse mas, aparte me dejo en claro que no esta arrepentido y que el y yo no somos nada para que yo le reclamara y para poner el punto final me dijo que el estaba de novio con Jessica que es la rubia-le dije en medio de lagrimas asi que lo abraze

-no te preocupes ya pasara pienzalo asi no vale la pena tal vez te encuentres otro mejor – dijo mi amigo apretando su abrazo

- chicos nos vamos?, bueno pero antes quiero presentarles a alguien miren ella es Jessica y es mi novia va a viajar con nosotro asi que espero que la traten bien – dijo eso mirandome- bueno Jessica el es mi amigo Daniel y ella es mi amiga bella- dijo el muy sinverguenza

-hola soy Jessica –dijo dando nos la mano y saludándonos de beso perra!! Era muy buena onda- en verdad es un gusto todo esto paso muy rapido pero mike habla mucho de ustedes- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara mierda!! Esto tenia que ser mentira por que era tan buena onada y bonita era alta un poco bronceada pelo rubio y ojos azules ellos dos de veian tan perfectamente , Jessica llevaba uno tacones altisimos y se veia podidamente bien en cambio yo que viajaba en pants y tenis me veia ridicula

-bueno vamos – dijo Daniel tomando mis cosas para ayudarme

Mientras mike tomaba las de Jessica la cual lo seguia de cerca mientras que yo no sabia donde nos dirijiamos hasta que vi a un hombre muy estilizado sosteniendo un cartel con nuestros apeados

-hola somos nosotros y una amiga-dijo mike y siempre hablaba

-OK perfecto síganme estamos cerca – dijo y comenzó a caminar mientras nosotros lo seguíamos hasta que afuera del aeropuerto había una camioneta y supuse que era donde nos iríamos nos abrió la puerta y me deslice dentro del la camioneta y después Daniel y delante de mi mike y Jessica.

Desde que me habia subido me la habia pasado viendo la ventana así que cuando nos vajamos prácticamente corrí al hotel pero en el lobi me alcanzo mike

-sabes bella queria preguntarte si te molestaria que Jessica se quedara contigo lo que pasa es que ella venia de mochilaso y pues no tiene donde quedarse- me dijo muy ansioso , pero acaso se habia vuelto idiota como me pedia eso

-what? –le dije –y tu cres por que me dijiste que noteniamos nada y por que es tu novia ya te perdone?- le pregunte

-bueno yo solo pensaba que tu ya lo habias aceptado ya sabes lo mio con Jessica y como ella no tiene donde quedarse unos dias pense que podria quedarse contigo y asi podrian conocerse mas y hasta hacerse amigas- dijo aunque un poco nervioso pues no sabia como iva a reaccionar vi que muy serca estaba Jessica y Daniel tan serca que nos podrian oir

-Ok no tengo nada contra ella pero no se puede quedar en mi cuarto es mucho para mi- dije sinceramente

-Gracias bella para eso son los mejores amigos sabia que podria contar contigo- me dijo en un tono muy acido que hizo que me enogara

-Si tu eras mi mejor amigo antes que nos subieramos al avion lo eras y antes de eso decias que era el amor de tu vida – le dije si iva a jugar mal yo tambien podia

Me fui de ahí y me hacer que a donde nos teniamos que registrar

hola soy isabella swan y tengo una reservación- le dije al muchacho que estaba ahí cullo gafette decia que se llamaba hendrick

-buenos dias señorita yo soy hendrick evan´s aquí esta su habitación es la n° 1315 asi que eso es todo tomy la acompañara a su habitación, si necesita cualquier cosa marque 0- dijo muy amablemente hendrick

Seguí a tomy hasta los elevadores y el pico el n°13 en cuanto se cerraron las puertas se oyó una música torpe y común que siempre tiene los hoteles cuando llegamos al piso caminamos por un pasillo no tenia mucha pierde así que estaría bien en cuanto abrí la puerta tomy dejo mi maleta en el recibidor y le di su propina y se retiro.

Mi habitación tenia una pequeña estancia y un pequeño comedor detrás de unas puertas estaba una gran cama y un baño de lado izquierdo seguido por un vestidor, cuando regrese a la cama quite las colchas y me meti debajo de estas y comencé a llorar …..

* * *

dejen sus comentarios para mejorar la historia


	8. ironic

bueno ya saben que los presonajes no son mios son de la maestra meyer y la historia es mia

la cancion de este cap. es ironic de alanis morissette

dejen sus comentarios saben que me hacen crecer

acuerdense que voy a subir un cap. mas y no nos vemos hasta la otra semana

los quiero

* * *

-bella habre esa puerta o te juro que la tirare- escuche como decian desde el otro lado de la puerta voltee mi vista hacia la izquierda y me di cuenta que habia dormido 5hrs seguidas bueno mas o menos por que no recordaba a que hora me habia quedado dormida.

Muy a mi pesar fui a ver de quien se trataba aunque no estaba muy segura sabia que era mike, abri la puerta y ahí estaba

que quieres mike? – le pregunte cortantemente

bella estaba preocupado por ti desde que llegamos no habia sabido nada de ti me tenias muy asustado- dijo en verdad parecia preocupado pero me dio igual

pues mas vale que te vayas acostumbrendo por que creo que no quiero estar mas cerca de ti mientras Jessica este contigo- le dije con todo el dolor que tenia dentro de mi

sabes aparte sabia que no habias comido nada en mucho tiempo y me estaba preguntando si tu no querias venir a cenar con nosotros?- me pregunto un poco nervioso mientras señalaba la puerta de enfrente.

No lo podria creer como enferente de mi habitación estaba el con ella tan cerca que no los pudierion poner en otra habitación, creo que mi cara se puso roja no de vergüenza si no de coraje como podria ser asi que antes de hacer algo de lo cual me pudiera arrepentir le cerre la puerta en la cara.

-bella!!!! Por favor no seas chiquitina – dijo contra la puerta.

Yo no sabia como reaccionar pues era algo nuevo. Ósea estaban durmiendo juntos ,no me lo podría creer me recargue en la puerta y me deje caer , sentí como las lagrimas abandonaban mis ojos y en el pecho sentía un dolor indescriptible no se cuanto tiempo estuve ahí por que lo ultimo que recuerdo es que habia marcado el n° 0 del telefono y habia mandado traer papas, refrescos, nieve, y otras cosas y eso ya hacia tiempo por que estaba por terminarse la película que habia pedido tambien una clasica que la amaba en este momento "la boda de mi mejor amigo" me sentia igual que julia roberts, mike siempre habia estado ahí para mi, jamas habia estado con alguien mas, bueno sin que yo supiera pero era mas o menos igual. Pero ahora ya habian cambiado las cosas la amaba a ella y no mi y me dolia ese pensamiento asi que decidi que era suficiente.

Comencé a ponerme algo para salir a correr eso me ayudaria a pensar mejor las cosas cuando ya tenia todo listo comencé a buscar mi blackberry para poder irme, comencé a arreglar y ordenar todo lo que habiam traído de comida para no dejarla en la cama cuando por fin termine Sali de la habitación pero no me encontre con lo que yo esperaba cuando habri mi puerta me di cuenta que mike salia de la suya y aunque intente hacer que no lo veia no pude.

hey bella por fin te decidiste a venir a cenar con nosotros –pregunto un poco esperanzado

de hecho no me iva a ir a correr – le dije sin ningun interez así que camine asia el elevador que no tardo mucho en llegar cuando subi me inundo de nuevo el sonido tan desesperante.

Cuando por fin pude dejar el elevador me lleve una gran sorpresa el lobby paracia un salon de fiestas aparte que se veian un gran numero de personas y periodistas ahí reunido como esperando a alguien, yo era un poco metiche asi que decidi ir a averiguar un poco. Me hacerque a donde estaba hendrick el muchacho que me habia atendido cuando llege

hola hendrick oye que pasa por que hay un gran revuelo – le pregunte muy curiosa sin dejar de ver el salon donde estaban todos

ah señorita swan lo que pasa- me dijo haercandose a mi oido- es que todos estan esperando a el principe por que hoy es su cumpleaños , asi que como el principe jamas se habia celebrado fueras del castillo todos estan en la expectativa de que pueda pasar- me dijo con una gran sonrisa

wow principe? Todavía existen? Bueno ya se que si pero esta tan cool!!!, bien pues lo felicitas de mi parte, en otras cosas queria saber si hay algun parque por aquí?- le pregunte mientras el me veia extraño- es que necesito correr- le complete para que entendiera

oo si hay uno cruzando la calle esta muy bien y es muy segura , si eso es todo que disfrute la velada y le dare su mensaje al prncipe- me dijo mientras se iva

me aleje de ahí hacia la puerta batalle un poco en salir por que habia muchas personas pero al final lo logre busque mi blackberry y sintonice la cancion de irónico y me puse mis audifonos me fije que no viniera ningun carro, vi que venia uno lejos podria pasar sin ningun pendiente asi que me pase cuando iva a la mitad vi se reojo como otro auto revasaba el primer auto que habia visto, era un auto gris y venia a toda velocidad hacia mi sabia que no me quedava mucho tiempo talvez moriria , pero nada pasaba en camara lenta como en las películas. Esto era tan injusto tenia toda mi vida por delante y tantas cosas por vivir , cerre los ojos esperando el golpe de frente pero sentí que algo me golpio fuertemente sentí un dolor en todo mi costado y en mi cabeza trate de abrir los ojos y todo se vio negro …. Estaba muerta

* * *

gracias por sus comentarios


	9. mentiras piadosas

ok ya saben que los personajes no son mios, solo es mia la historia

el proxximo cap. va a ser el lunes de la otra semana

la cancion de este cap. es "mentiras piadosas" de alejandra gusman

gracias a todas la que me dejan sus mensaguitoss que me hacen crecer las quiero

*** y lo mas esperado aqui esta edward y jake****

* * *

De pronto comense a oir algo pero no se oia la voz de san pedro aunque jamas la habia oido , pero tampoco se oia el arpa de los angeles, así que quien era? conosia esa voz

-srita. Swan esta usted bien , nos puede oir?- Escuche como hendrick me preguntaba mientras tomaba mi ombro

- hay alguien con ella a quien podria hablarle?- pregunto mientas en mi cerebro se activo la alarma de alerta

- srita. Swan soy Jacob black tuvo un pequeño accidente – de dijo mientras que yo trataba de levantarme

-hola Jacob me puedes decir bella y estoy bien no le tienes que hablar a nadie hendrick y gracias Jacob por salvarme pense que iva a morir, ahora gracias y me voy – les dije mientras me daba la vuelta tratba de irme los mire y los 2 estaba en silencio con cara de haber visto a un muerto- bueno adios – les dije volteando a donde estaban cuando quize segur caminado algo me lo impidio pensaba que era un arbol si asi fuera iva a ser la mas vergonzoso, cuando voltie a ver con que me habia topado me di cuenta que era un hombre , se que me puse de mil colores pero permanecio el rojo cuando lo vi bien me di cuenta que era un invitado de la fiesta iva con zapatos negros y un pantalón de mezclilla obscuro y una camisa verde cuando vi su cara pense que si habia muerto pues era tan bello como un angel y esos 2 ojos como esmeraldas todo de el era perfecto sus facciones y su pelo cobrizo no sabia no que decir cuando voltio averme a los ojos nos atrapamos mutuamente verde y café hasta que oi como alguien carraspeaba la garganta

- señor, ella es bella swan y dice que esta bien, asi que señor usted puede regresar ala fiesta- dijo Jacob dirijiendose a el ,cuando voltee a ver donde habia quedado hendrick me di cuenta que ya no estaba me causaba intriga saber por que Jacob le decia "señor" al hombre asi voltee para interrogarle

- mm gracias en verdad estoy perfectamente, ahora me voy- les dije mientras tartaba de irme pero sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo

- yo soy…. Edward masen y el es mi jefe Jacob black el cual talvez ya se presento contigo y jake la apuesta termino no eres mas mi sirvo, estabamos jugando – me dijo estaba un poco estraño pero le crei- y mejor jake por que no vas y te diviertes ala fiesta del principe creo que ya llego- le dijo casi corriendolo, mientras a mi no me soltaba aun

- bueno es un gusto edward pero yo estoy bien solo quiero ir a caminar un rato, gracias jake por salvarme te estare agradecida toda mi vida y edward gracias por tu preocucacion pero ahora me puedes soltar porfavor – le dije a edward el cual me volvio a enlasarme el su mirada

-mm mejor por que jake no se va y me disculpa por no poder asistir y mientras yo te acompaño a dar esa vuelta que tanto quieres y luego te acompaño a tu habitación estas deacuerdo porfavor- me dijo mirandome y me quede sin aliento solo pude mover la cabeza como respuesta

-eso esta mejor asi que vamonos – me dijo ofreciendome su brazo

-ok gracias de nuevo jake- le dije aunque cuando me miro tenia una cara de preocucacion

Comenzamos a caminar adentrandonos al parque

por que te molestas tanto en acompañarme? No corre riesgo tu trabajo al desobedecer a jake??- le pregunte mientras que lo volteaba a ver

-por que te molesta que te acompañe? Y si te preocupas por mi trabajo jake ya me habia dado el dia pues hoy es mi cumpleaños – me dijo muy sonriente

-Pues si es asi feliz cumpleaños- le dije mientras lo abrazaba hasta que sentí una corriente electrica asi que lo solte

-Ok eso fue extraño y gracias por tu felicitación- me dijo

-Bueno solo por que es tu cumple puedes acompañarme – le dije bromeando un poco

-Por tu asento se que no eres de aquí , de donde eres?- me pregunto mientras seguiamos caminando

-Bueno pues yo soy isabella swan , pero me gusta que me digan bella , soy de phonix , y tengo 18 años y tu – le pregunte

-Bueno pues yo soy edward masen , me gusta que me digan edward y tengo 21 años y soy de aquí- me dijo mientras tomaba una gran bocada de aire

-Que tal un descanzo asi me cuantas mas de ti- le pregunte mientras me acercaba a un lugar donde habia pasto me sente y le señale al lugar a lado mio y el se sento

-Bueno que te gustaria saber – me dijo mirandome el no sabia lo que hacia cuando me miraba o talvez si lo sabia y por eso lo hacia

-Bueno aver en que trabajas? Tienes novia? Estudias? Y que te gusta hacer mas?- le pregunte muy curiosa queria saber todo de el

-Bueno aver soy guardespaldas del principe , no tengo novia pero espero tenerla pronto, no estudio , y me gusta leer y escuchar musica clasica y tu???- me dijo como si no imortara

-Me estas cargando??? Jake es el príncipe y tu cumples el mismo dia que el???- le pregunte

-Bueno si mi familia vive en el palacio desde que tengo memoria asi que cuando conosi a jake simpre me lleve bien con el asi que cuando nececito una mano derecha ahí estaba yo – me dijo y sentí como si lo estuviera viviendo

-Wow conosi aun principe ,por que no me dijste antes podria aver tomado una foto con el para el recuerdo – le dije golpeando su ombro cariñosamente

-Pues te puedo conseguir un autografo de el si quieres- me dijo con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras que comensamos a reir los 2

-Bueno entonces trabajas para el o que haces – le pregunte

-Heit eso es injusto bella pues tu no me has contestado las preguntas que me hisiste- me dijo un poco molesto

-Bueno ver soy estudiante, no tengo novio, y tambien me gusta leer y escuchar musica- le dije con una sonrisa y no le quite la mirada de encima hasta que sentí vibrar mi celular lo saque y vi que era un mensaje de angela que me decia que le marcara

-PS creo que me tengo que ir fue un honor eddie, pero me tengo que ir – le dije mientras me ponia de pie

-Para mi tambien fue un gusto pero no te vallas sin antes darme tu cel- me dijo con cara triste

-Ok tienes donde apuntar- le pregunte no pasaron ni 5 seg y ya tenia su blackberry en mis manos y yo le daba el mio para que anotara su numero

-Ahí esta –le dije entregandole su blackberry

-Bueno vamos te acompaños a tu habitación – me dijo mientras caminabamos al hotel- te molestaria si nos fueramos por otra puerta por que hay mucha gente y si me ven si jake tal vez tenga problemas- me dijo un poco asustado

-Claro no hay problema- le dije no se como le dimos la vuelta a l hotel pero solo reconocí cuando estabamos en el elevador

-En que piso estas bella- me pregunto

-En el 13 – le dije mientras el picaba el numero, cuando bajamos me acompaño a mi puerta cuando llegamos me recarge en ella

-Fue un lindo cumpleaños gracias bella, tu lo cambiaste mucho y jamas lo olvidare- me dijo mirandome a los ojos

-De nada edward tu tambien alegraste mi dia- le dije no habiamos dejado de mirarnos y vi que el se estaba acercando me puse un poco nerviosa cuando el me tomo por la cintura baje mi vista a sus labios los cuales tomaron los mios y esa chispa de elctricidad otra ves lo tome por el cabello y lo empuje mas hacia mi cuando necesitabamos aire nos separamos topo nuestras frentes y me beso la nariz

-Nos vemos mañana te parace bella???- me pregunto mientras que sus labios estaban sobre los mios

-Si esta bien- le dije y a cambio recibi otro beso

-Nos vemos entonces- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue lo vi hasta que se metio al elevador y entonces me meti ala habitación.

* * *

dejen sus comentarios nos vemos la otra semana


	10. amor del bueno

bueno los personajes no son mios son de la s. meyer solo la historia

* hoy vamos a ver las cosas como las ve edward pero no siempre va hacer asi pues la mayoria van a ser de como las ve bella

* la cancion de hoy es" amor del bueno "de reily

bueno espero que les guste

perdon por los errores ortograficos

* * *

Edward vp

No se por donde empezar mi vida es jodidamente perfecta, tal vez debería empezar diciendo que hoy era mi cumpleaños numero 21 y todo el pueblo quiere asistir a mi fiesta, no me importa mucho la gente que vaya, la verdad solo quiero pasarla bien por lo mismo le había pedido a mi mejor amigo y mano derecha que me organizara una fiesta fuera del castillo.

Bien vivía en un castillo casi en las afueras de volterra, en un castillo que desde xiv había pertenecido a mi familia y hablando de ella, yo soy hijo de el rey y le reina para mi mama y papa, yo soy el hijo mayor de 3, mis padres Carlisle y Esme cada uno de ellos había a portado algo para nosotros por ejemplo:

Mi padre es un hombre alto con cabellera rubia y ojos azules, mientras que mi madre era lo mas parecida aun ángel pues su cara en forma de corazón y su cabello cayendo en rulos y sus ojos verdes la hacían ver tan angelical pero no era solo angelical por fuera sino que mi madre tenia un buen corazón siempre tratando de ayudar a los demás, recuerdo que cuando yo era un pequeño les decía a todos que mi madre era un ángel y aunque todos se burlaban mi madre siempre me hacia sentir bien.

Mis hermanos menores eran todo un caso pues eran gemelos pero no se parecían en lo mas mínimo.

Emmet y Alice ellos eran mis hermanos aunque gemelos no se parecían , pues alice es pequeña y menuda y emmet es alto y fuerte aunque los dos comparten muchos rasgos los dos tenían el pelo negro y los ojos azules igual a los de mi padre y se parecen tanto que cuando se buscaron pareja ellos tambien eran gemelos emmet conoció a una rubia despantanate llamada Rosalie hale y ella a su vez tenia un hermano gemelo Jasper el cual se enamoro locamente de alice.

Rosalie y Jasper los dos eran rubios con ojos azules y culla belleza sorprenderia a cualquiera, ellos habian quedado a cuidado de mi madre cuando mi hermano casi le rogo a mi madre que los adoptara, los padres de rosalie y jasper habian muerto cuando ellos tenian 16 asi que como sus padres tenian muchisimo dinero el estado solo les cosedio un tutor que después fue remplazado por mi madre.

Yo que soy el mayor de mis hermanos soy mas parecido a mi madre soy alto y tengo los ojos verdes como ella, mi cabello lo tengo castaño y desordenado .

Hoy va a hacer el mejor día de mi vida aunque algo estresante pero genial lo podria presentir, estaba mirando el techo hasta que oi como tocaban mi puerta

-señor puedo entrar- oi decir a jake mi guardespaldas, asistente personal y mi mejor amigo

-adelante jake- le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama y vi como el entraba

-señor , feliz cumpleaños , le gustaria desayuñar ya, mientras yo le dijo el itinerario de hoy , joven edward- mi dijo jake me hacia sentir mayor aunque la verdad es que jake era mas chico que yo

-jake puedes dejar de llamarme así, eres mi amigo y puedes decirme edward- le dije mientras me levantaba y me ponia la bata y las pantunflas

-si joven edward como quiera –dijo acercándose a la puerta dejando entrar a dos mucamas las cuales traian un carrito con mi desayuno

-que tenemos para hoy jake- le dije mientras me acercaba a la mesa que tenia al otro lado de mi habitación, mientras que veia que las muchacas ya habian terminado- retirense- les dije mirandolas severamente, les habia comentado que no me gustaba que se quedaran cuando yo quiziera, me di cuenyta que solo estabamos jake y yo.

-Bueno su madre junto con su familia y los hale quieren comer con usted y la señorita tanya se ha invitado, y después la joven quiere pasear con usted el resto de la tarde para después irse con usted al salon cristal del hotel nh en el cual se requiere la presencia del principe para su fiesta sopresa, su alteza- me dijo con una sonrisa en la boca

-Sientate jake y deja de llamarme asi , ya desayunaste?- le pregunte

-No su alteza sabe que siempre desayuno con usted- me dijo burlandose

-Jake deja de bromear y sirvete- le dije

Mientras que desayunabamos me pregunte si en verdad mi vida era junto a tanya sabia que mi padre queria pasarme el trono pronto y que para eso tendria que casarme pero no imaginaba que tan pronto, aunque era un poco mujeriego tanya siempre habia estado conmigo desde que eramos pequeños , pues yo sabia que ella soñaba en ser reina y mi esposa asi que como ella no me reclamaba yo no me quejaba.

Aunque si soñaba con encontrar al amor de mi vida si como mi padre habia encontrado a mí madre y aunque tubieron problemas, al final lo superaron y ahora son muy felices, pero aunque me gustaba esa idea de encontrar a mi otra mitad era imposible pues todas las chicas que me amaban era por que era el principe y soñaban en su cuento de adas y aunque Tanya era una de ellas sabia que no me amaba solo queria la vida social que yo le podria dar asi que no le importaria mis infidelidades.

-edward estas muy pensativo que pasa- me pregunto jake

-solo estaba pensando en que tal vez es la hora en formalizar la relacion con tanya tal vez hoy en la noche, no creo que pueda encontrar ala chica que me ame por lo que soy y no pór lo que tenga- le dije muy decepcionado a jake

-no pierdas las esperansas edward- me dijo jake

-me voy a hacer ejercicio vienes- le dije dirijiendome al cuarto siguiente

Pasaron 15 min. Hasta que volvi a ver a jake traia un chort y una camisa de ejercicio igual que la mia, nos pusimos a hacer ejercicio y después de 2 hrs. Me encontraba bañado y cambiado en un traje arman negro.

Era el medio dia sabia que a mi madre le gustaba mucho la puntalidad asi que decidi bajar y cuando entre al comedor principal me di una gran sorpresa pues habia un cartel que decia "feliz cumpleaños" y estaba toda mi familia y habia un torta.

-hola madre gracias por esto – le dije a mi madre mientras que me encaminaba a donde estaba y le daba un beso y un abrazo

-hijo feliz cumpleaños- me dijo mientras que me besaba la mejilla

-hijo – me dijo mi padre mientras que me abrazaba

-eddie, feliz cumple amor-me dijo Tanya tirandose a mis brazos y tratando de besarme los labios

-tanya, gracias – le dije dandole un beso en su megilla y separandome de ella para ir con mis hermanos. Mis hermanos solo me felicitaron y me dieron un abrazo al igual que Rosalie y Jasper .

Comenzo la comida sin mas preámbulos y comimos en silencio hasta que Tanya comenzo a hablar .

-Eddie, le estaba comentando a Esme que quiero ponerle fecha ala boda- dijo Tanya mientras que yo tomaba agua asi que me atragante con ella

-Tanya ya te he dicho que me dijas edward y yo jamas hable de algo serio contigo, somos novios pero no quiero formalizar nada contigo… aun – le dije volteando a verla vi como su rostro pasaba a un rojo intenzo de coraje

-Edward .. tu tu no te quieres casar conmigo? – me pregunto al borde de las lagrimas

-Si ,Tanya pero no ahora- le dije

-Es que tienes otra? Es eso por eso no te quieres comprometer conmigo?- me dijo soltando sus lagrimas

-Es cierto eso edward cullen? – me dijo mi madre en un tono autoritario

-No madre no es eso solo que no quiero hacerlo ahora- le dije poniendome de pie- gracias Tanya ahora con tu absurdo comentario has arruinado mi cumpleaños- le dije antes de salir de la habiatacion hacia el jardín.

Me fui ala pequeña casa que tenían la familia black muy cerca de nuestra casa no sabia la historia exacta pero sabia que Sara la madre de jake era buena amiga de mi madre y así que decidió darle trabajo aquí en casa, cuando llegue toque la puerta y me abrió Rachea una de las hermanas de jake la cual tenia una gemela Rebela

-hola Rachel –le dije mientras me adentraba a la casa

-hola pequeño pensaba que ibas a estar ocupado hasta tarde pero, como quiera te había preparado una torta por tu cumple – me dijo dándome un abrazo

-eddie pensaba que la joven Tanya te iva a mantener ocupado – me dijo jake entrando a la casa

-jake no seas mal educado, edward siempre es bienvenido a esta casa siéntate ahora mismo íbamos a comer – me dijo lo cual se me hizo raro pues no estaba bullí el padre de jake

-jake y tu padre?- le pregunte mientras me sentaba y prendía la televisión

-fue a hacer un trabajo especial para tu padre – me dijo

-chicos por que no me ayudan a poner la mesa ahora por favor- grito Sara la madre de jake.

Aunque se oyera mal sentía mas familia a la familia de jake ellos hablaban sus problemas y lo que habían hecho en la comida o en la cena, aunque se paso volando la tarde sabia que tendría que arreglarme y ahora me dirigía a casa eran pasadas las 7 así que le dije a jake que fuera a la casa alas 9 para irnos ala fiesta, cuando iva para mi habitación oí la voz chillarte de Tanya

-te dije que quería pasar la tarde contigo y tu que haces te vas ala cachuas de los black en ves de estar conmigo- me grito desde la sala lo cual ignore y seguí mi camino

Cuando llegue a mi cuarto cerré la puerta con llave y me avente a la cama decidí tomar una siesta y después bañarme, después de que lo había hecho ahora estaba en el garaje jake se había adelantado y yo iría un mi precioso volvo plateado y mis hermanos en sus carros quería una entrada triunfal así que me había puesto de acuerdo con emmet lo rebasaría casi al llegar al hotel mientras todos los paparanzis veían todo estaba planeado y saldría genial.

Ya casi llegábamos así que le marque a emmet y me dio luz verde cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar acelere pero justo sonó mi móvil y no lo alcance a contestar, pero cuando voltee la vista ala carretera vi. Que había una joven enfrente la iva a atropellar ni aunque frenara lo iva a lograr, y ella estaba ahí como un ángel caído y no se movía ya casi llegaba y vi. Que alguien la aparto del camino… creo que volví a respirar como pude aparque mi coche y entre al hotel y pase rápidamente al lobby

-vaya inmediatamente a ver que necesitan enfrente en el parque – le dije a un joven que estaba en la recepción

-si señor – me dijo

Pase al salón donde todos me esperaban no me quede ni 5 min. Y decidí salir a ver como estaba la joven escape por detrás del hotel para que nadie me viera y llegue al parque jake discutía con una mujer que no se percato de mi presencia y choco conmigo en cuanto la vi. Me quede sin habla ahí estaba el ángel que tanto había esperando estaba enfrente de mi era pequeña tenia el pelo castaño largo aunque lo veía bien pues lo traía atado en una coleta era blanca y tenia unos ojos cafés casi iguales ala cajeta en la cual me podría ver realojado y nos atrapamos en un verde y café hasta quenos atrapamos mutuamente verde y café hasta que oí como alguien carraspeaba la garganta

-señor, ella es bella swan y dice que esta bien, así que señor usted puede regresar ala fiesta- me dijo jake quería cerrarle la boca de un golpe ella no sabia quien era yo así que talvez ella era la elegida

-Mm. gracias en verdad estoy perfectamente, ahora me voy- dijo y vi. como caminaba para irse así que la tome de su brazo

-yo soy…. Edward masen y el es mi jefe Jacob black el cual talvez ya se presento contigo y jake la apuesta termino no eres mas mi sirvo, estábamos jugando – le dije para que creyera la mentira y jake siguiera con ella

-bueno es un gusto edward pero yo estoy bien solo quiero ir a caminar un rato, gracias jake por salvarme te estaré agradecida toda mi vida y edward gracias por tu preocupación pero ahora me puedes soltar por favor – me dijo cuando volvió a verme la enlace con mi mirada y ahí fui cuando me di cuenta que estaba mas que enamorado de ella

-Mm. mejor por que jake no se va y me disculpa por no poder asistir y mientras yo te acompaño a dar esa vuelta que tanto quieres y luego te acompaño a tu habitación estas de acuerdo por favor- le dije sin dejar de mirarla la cual solo pudo mover la cabeza en signo de aceptación

-eso esta mejor así que veámonos- le dije mientras le ofrecía mi brazo el cual tomo pero luego lo soltó para voltear y decirle a jake

-OK gracias de nuevo jake- le dijo y vio la cara de preocupación que tenia jake

Comenzamos a caminar adentrándonos al parque

-por que te molestas tanto en acompañarme? No corre riesgo tu trabajo al desobedecer a jake??-me dijo volteándome a ver eso si me tomo desprevenido

-por que te molesta que te acompañe? Y si te preocupas por mi trabajo jake ya me había dado el DIA pues hoy es mi cumpleaños –le dije muy sonriente no le había mentido mucho o si

-Pues si es así feliz cumpleaños- me dijo mientras me abrazaba y cuando lo hizo sentí una corriente eléctrica eso fue raro y se soltó de mí

-OK eso fue extraño y gracias por tu felicitación- le dije volviéndole a sonreír

-Bueno solo por que es tu cumple puedes acompañarme – me dijo mientras sonreía y me volteaba a ver

-Por tu asentó se que no eres de aquí, de donde eres?- le dije mientras que seguíamos caminando

-Bueno pues yo soy isabella swan , pero me gusta que me digan bella , soy de Phoenix , y tengo 18 años y tú – me dijo mientras me miraba ahora si estaba en problemas

-Bueno pues yo soy edward masen , me gusta que me digan edward y tengo 21 años y soy de aquí- le dije mientras tomaba un gran bocada de aire

-Que tal un descanso así me cuantas mas de ti- me dijo mientras se sentaba donde había pasto y me señalaba un lugar alado de ella

-Bueno que te gustaría saber –le dije mirándola sabia que la hacia suspirar cada vez que me veía

-Bueno haber en que trabajas? Tienes novia? Estudias? Y que te gusta hacer mas?- me pregunte estaba muy curiosa lo podía ver en los ojos

-Bueno haber soy guardaespaldas del príncipe, no tengo novia pero espero tenerla pronto, no estudio, y me gusta leer y escuchar música clásica y tu???- le dije siendo le sincero en lo mas posible

-Me estas cargando??? Jake es el príncipe y tu cumples el mismo día que el???- me pregunto me había equivocado pero lo mas importante es que ella me iva a conocer y sentía curiosidad por edward y no el príncipe

-Bueno si mi familia vive en el palacio desde que tengo memoria así que cuando conocí a jake siempre me lleve bien con el así que cuando necesitó una mano derecha ahí estaba yo – le dije contándole la historia de jake

-Wow conocí aun príncipe ,por que no me dijiste antes podría haber tomado una foto con el para el recuerdo – me dijo golpeando mi hombro cariñosamente si supiera que esta conmigo

-Pues te puedo conseguir un autógrafo de el si quieres- le dije con una sonrisa en la boca, mientras que comenzamos a reír los 2

-Bueno entonces trabajas para el o que haces – me pregunto

-Heit eso es injusto bella pues tu no me has contestado las preguntas que me hiciste- le dije un poco molesto

-Bueno ver soy estudiante, no tengo novio, y también me gusta leer y escuchar música- me dijo con una sonrisa y no me quite la mirada de encima hasta que saco su celular y leyó un mensaje

-PS creo que me tengo que ir fue un honor eddie, pero me tengo que ir – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y yo la seguí automáticamente

-Para mi también fue un gusto pero no te vallas sin antes darme tu cel- le dije con cara triste

-OK tienes donde apuntar- me pregunto no pasaron ni 5 seg. Cuando ya le había dado mi blackberry y me dio el suyo para que le pusiera mi numero

-Ahí esta- me dijo entregándome su blackberry

-Bueno vamos te acompaños a tu habitación – le dije mientras caminábamos al hotel- te molestaría si nos fuéramos por otra puerta por que hay mucha gente y si me ven si jake tal vez tenga problemas- le dije un poco asustado por que la verdad si me veían con ella la mentira se vendría abajo

-Claro no hay problema- me dijo mientras le dábamos la vuelta al hotel y luego nos fuimos en un elevador privado

-En que piso estas bella- le pregunte

-En el 13 – me dijo mientras el picaba el numero, cuando bajamos la acompañe a su puerta cuando llegamos se recargo en ella

-Fue un lindo cumpleaños gracias bella, tú lo cambiaste mucho y jamás lo olvidare- le dije mirándola a los ojos y le decía la verdad pero la volvería a buscar

-De nada edward tu también alegraste mi día- me dijo no habíamos dejado de mirarnos y me acerque vi. que se puso un poco nerviosa cuando yo la tomo por la cintura baje mi vista a sus labios los cuales tome y esa chispa de electricidad otra ves la tome por la cintura y lo empuje mas hacia mi, y nos separamos cuando necesitábamos aire nos separamos tope nuestras frentes y bese su nariz

-Nos vemos mañana te parece bella???- le pregunte mientras que nuestros labios estaban juntos

-Si esta bien- me dijo y a cambio le di otro beso

-Nos vemos entonces- le dije y le di un beso en la frente y me fui hasta el elevador y volví ala fiesta

Cuando llegue nadie se había percatado de mi ausencia así que estuve un rato por aquí y por aya sin dejar de pensar en Bella así que cuando paso aproximadamente una hora decidí volver a verla me sentía adicto a ella

Subí al primer elevador que encontré y pique en el numero 13 sabia cual era su habitación así que tendría que cambiarla a una de las suites para que nadie me viera visitarla

Cuando llegue al piso 13 camine a su habitación toque como desesperado hasta que me abrió no la esperaba ver así estaba solamente con su toalla , en su cara vi Todo creo que era la ultima persona que pensó ver

-edward que haces aquí? – me dijo tapándose de tapar

- pues te extrañaba y pensé que tal vez podría visitarte aunque creo que vuelvo después- le dije mirándola aunque no quería faltarle al respeto pero no podría quitarle la mirada de encima

-no quédate – me dijo desesperada

- no creo que este bien – le dije mientras que veía como estaba vestida no sabia si iva a hacer capaz de detenerme si me lo pedía

No se que la hizo reaccionar así pero me salto encima y aunque me quede extrañado la bese y la tome por las nalgas y cerré la puerta.

* * *

nos leemos el miercoles

y les pido que me den algo de publisidad y coran la voz


	11. mi mejor amigo?

bueno espero que les guste este cap.

me tarde un poco en subirlo por que tuve muchos examenes en la escuela pero bueno bye

disculpen mis faltas de ortografia

* * *

Mi habiatacion me di cuenta que se sentia triste aunque no conosia mucho a edward me habia sentido tan bien con el me habia hecho olvidar lo malo que habia tenido en mi vida así que lo extrañaba, no lo habia conocido mas de 4 hrs y creo lo amaba , ahora aunque me dolia ahora podria entender lo que sintio mike al conocer al Jessica, bueno mas o menos lo entendia , aunque el era un poco drastico pues el solo habia conocido a Jessica poco tiempo y se acosto con ella, bueno no se acosto solo tuvieron relaciones, pero yo solo me habia besado con edward y tendia que decir que edward es tan lindo y con unos ojos tan hermosos, podria decir que eran los mas hermosos que habia visto en mi vida.

pero si los veias atentamente te dabas cuenta que cambiaban de color según su estado de animo, de eso me habia dado cuenta, tambien me habia fijado que tiene una colección de sonrisas muy lindas, pero mi favorita es una de lado que con esa sonrisa se alegraban hasta los ojos y estos se volvia verde liquido en el cual te podrias perder, con esa simple sonrisa a mi me hacia feliz, pero no era todo silo veias bien vias un oyuelo de lado derecho y su perlo era todo un caso , su cabello era largo pero no tanto y tambien estaba despeinado cono si se acabara de lebantar pero se veia tan lindo como un bebe.

No podria explicarme como en tan poco tiempo podria haberme enamorado de Edward Masen un chico comun y que yo le gustaba , de pronto sentí como empezo a vibrar mi nalga , tenia la esperanza que fuera el pero un cuando saque mi blackberry me di cuenta que era angela

-hola angela como estas?- le pregunte se me hacia extraño que me marcara tan pronto

-bella creo que necesitas darme muchas explicaciones, haber como es que mike tiene a una chica en su habitación?, y tu como que mike y Daniel no saben nada de ti desde que llegaron?- me dijo muy exasperada angela

- bueno de una por una si?, mike tiene a Jessica en la habiatacion por que en el vuelo se dio cuenta que se habia cansado de esperarme y decidio que cogerse a Jessica en el baño del avion seria la mejor forma de dercirmelo- tome un poco de aire y continue- asi que como te daras cuenta no quiero saber nada de mike y a Daniel no lo he visto – le dije me sentia bien ya no odiaba a mike me dolia pero no lo odiaba

- hay pobre bella, deberia estar ahí para ti deberia hacer una reunion de chicas- e dijo angela y la creia capaz de tomar un avion hasta aquí

- bueno siendo sincera si me dolio lo que hizo mike en su momento pero ahora creo que lo entiendo – le dije tranquila a angela

- que dices bella? Todavía estas en shock verdad?- me dijo casi gritando del otro lado

-no bueno, no te miento que llore un monton, pero angela he conocido a alguien y es tan guapo se llama edward y tambien conosi al pricinpe fue todo tan magico- le dije con voz ilusionada

- perdon me puedes repetir que conosiste a quien- me dijo sinpoder creerlo

- si Ángela edward es como un angel caido del cielo tan lindo y amoroso en verdad no tengo palabras para decribirlo, pero gracias a el y todo lo que paso hoy con el mi di cuenta que talvez a mike le paso igual – le dije

- bella te felicito por fin espero que seas muy feliz pero ten cuidado y porfavor mentenme informada, te quiero amiga, te dejo un beso y saludame a edward- me dijo antes de colgar.

No sabia que hacer me sentia muy agotada asi que decidi que un baño de agua caliente estaria bien , así que me diriji al baño el cual consistia de una gran tina y de lado una regadera y enfrente de estos un gran espejo des pues de la regadera en frente estaba en sanitario seguida por una barra y después llegaba denuevo ala salida me hacerque ala tina y abri la llave del agua caliente y puse el tapon vi que estaban ahí unas sales marianas y se las puse Sali rapido de ahí y tome mis cosas del haceo y me meti de nuevo al baño me comence a desbestir y de pronto oi como tocaban ansiosamente la puerta así que cerre al agua y me puse una toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y fui a ver quien era y por que tocaban asi cuando abri la puerta me arrepenti, estaba edward tan hermoso como lo recordaba aunque no habian pasado mas de 45min desde que me habia dejado en la puerta

-edward que haces aquí? – le dije tratandome de tapar

- pues te extrañaba y pense que tal vez podria visitarte aunque creo que vuelvo después- me dijo mientras me examinaba

-no quedate – le dije desesperada

- no creo que este bien – me dijo no podria creerlo el estaba aquí y yo actuaba como una tonta sentia como las mariposas atacaban mi estomago.

no se que me hizo reacionar asi pero salte encima de edward y aun que me miro extrañado la duda que paso por sus ojos solo fue un momento y cuando se fue lo bese con coda la fuerza que tenia sentí como comenzo a camiar y cerro la puerta con el pie sentí que sigui caminado lo segui besando como si estubiera deseperada o muerta de sed por sus labios, lo deje de besar hasta que sentí que nos faltaba aire lo mire y en su mirada habia ternura y confucion aunque sabia que yo tambien sentia eso voltee aver donde estabamos y vi que estabamos cerca de la cama, así que baje mis piernas de la cintura de edward

-lo siento, yo .. no suelo comportarme asi- le dije muy timida y bajando la mirada supe enseguida que me habia sonrojado

- bella no hay nada con lo que te debas sentir incomoda, bella mirame- me pidio mientras levantaba mi rostro para poder ver mis ojos.

Y fue como si lo necesitara , como si necesitara de sus labios para poder sobrevivir, así que de nuevo me tire a sus brazos de nuevo y caimos ala cama

-lo siento tanto, no soy asi pero contigo todo estan diferente no se como decirte, yo se que eres un extraño y no deberia confiar pero….- no me dejo terminar por que ya me habia besado.

Yo tambien lo segui besando aunque me parecia incorrecto no podria dejar de besarlo pues yo tambien lo queria, mis manos tomaron vida propia y fueron a su pelo y comencé a cariciarlo mientras sus manos me tomaron por la sintura

-bella creo que debemos parar- me dijo mirandome mientras todavía estaba encima de mi

-si eso creo – le dije biendolo no recordaba que estaba en una toalla , cuando lo recorde me puse roja hasta los pies.

-no te sonrojes, no tienes nada de que avergonzarte, creo que te ivas a bañar si quieres te espero- me dijo cerrandome un ojo, me di la vuelta muy avergonzada camine lo mas rápido posible sin voltear atrás.

Entre al baño me fije en mi reflejo mis ojos brillaban y mis labios estaban rojos e hinchados, no podría creer mi actitud nunca me había comportado así todo esto era nuevo, pero me sentía bien no sentía vergüenza ni nada por el estilo.

Me acerque a la tina y comprobé que el agua estaba aun tibia y decidí entrar en ella así que decidí relajarme, me lo merecía pues había pasado por muchas cosas en poco tiempo.

Cerré los ojos y decidí pensar en un lindo prado con flores ….. abrí los ojos cuando note que el agua estaba fría, Salí lo mas rápido de la tina y me envolví en una toalla , tenia miedo de que edward ya se hubiera ido pues me había tardado horas en el baño, por otro lado también tenia miedo que estuviera ahí no sabia si estaba bien lo que me había traído para dormir tal vez había sido algo poco provocador debería haber traído conmigo lo que había comprado con leah, pero ahora era tarde para ir por ello así que me resigne y me puse lo que había traído constaba de una pantalón corto y una blusa de tirantes , me lave los dientes y Salí del baño sintiendo un gran temor de con lo que ahí me iva a encontrar .

Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con lo mas hermoso que había visto en mi vida… ahí en la cama estaba dormido edward se había quitado los zapatos y se veía realmente lindo y tierno, a parte que en el cuarto había 2 caritos de comida en una se encontraban comida y en la otra una torta muy linda.

Decidí arriesgarme y me acerque a la cama donde se encontraba Edward me senté muy despacio tratando no despertarlo y me quede un momento viéndolo y muy lentamente me recosté para estar frente a el cuando estaba cerca de el cerré los ojos y lo su fragancia de hombre sin ser realmente fuerte mas bien era calida y fresca así lo recordaría calido y fresco , cuando abrí los ojos estire una mano hacia su cara y la volví retirar tenia miedo de que se despertara y se enojara pero mi curiosidad era muy grande así que decidí intentarlo de nuevo , estire mi mano y la acerque así mejilla pensé que si talvez era muy cuidadosa con mis acciones el no se daría cuenta y muy lentamente la acerque para acariciar su mejilla y fui recorriendo toda su cara con mis manos su nariz recta y perfecta , el contorno de sus ojos tenia unas leves ojeras púrpuras , sus labios rojos los cuales delinee con mi dedo primero el superior y después el inferior deseando poder acariciarlos con mis labios, y por ultimo tome su cabello el cual me encantaba era tan liso y sedoso podría tener mis dedos ahí por horas y me tendría muy entretenida me gustaba la cercanía y me gustaba estar así con edward cerré los ojos para poder guardar el momento como olía , como se sentía y como se oía cuando abrí mis ojos cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura y ahí estaban dos bellas esmeraldas viéndome en el momento deje de respirar pues sus ojos tenían algo que no podría sepáralos de los de el .

-hola de nuevo bella , tardaste un monto y así que decidí que no te molestaría que me durmiera un poco – me dijo acercándose a mis labios-fue hermoso despertar así gracias bella- dijo dándome un lindo y calido beso

- si lo se y lo siento- dije mientras lo veía trate de hacer mi cara mas triste, en verdad lo sentía pero no sabia como reaccionar

-y así que quería festejar contigo mande pedir algo para cenar y una torta por mi cumpleaños- me dijo mientras la mano que tenia en mi cintura la comenzaba a mover

- eddie crees tu en el amor a primera vista?, -le dije mientras trataba de besarlo hice un mueca y me separe un poco – por que yo no creía hasta que te conocí y creo que aunque es pronto tengo que decir que te quiero-le dije mientras me acercaba a sus labios tenia miedo de que en cuanto oyera esas palabras saliera corriendo, pero no lo hizo pues en cuanto busque sus labios el busco los míos podría decir que podría estar besándolos todo el tiempo y no me importaría sentí como se separo de mi

-no bella, o tampoco creía hasta que te vi y te veías tan desamparada cuando el carro te iva atropellar, sentí miedo por ti quería ir por ti y salvarte, pero cuando el carro venia tu no hacías nada estabas ahí y pues la verdad cuando te vi. Así sentí que algo me faltaba-dijo sobre mis labios

De pronto sentí como sus labios atacaban los míos y yo muy gustosamente los recibía pues en este beso la verdad, se sentía el amor y pero el mismo nivel el miedo, perdí la cuenta del todo hasta que unos toques ala puerta me hicieron salir de mi burbuja de amor.

Sabia quien podría ser si era Daniel, edward se podría quedar. Pero si era Mike, edward se tendría que esconder.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando sentí que Edward se levantaba de la cama y se acercaba ala puerta me levante rápidamente y antes de que tocara el plomo de la puerta tome su mano mi fije quien era y decidí que tal vez Edward tendría que esconderse

-eddie te molestaría esperarme un momento en la recamara , pero aunque siendo mas especifica me quisieras esperar en el closet, por favor- le dije poniendo mi cara de perrito bajo la lluvia

-pero por que?- me dijo extrañado pero yo no podía pensar pues los toques de mike eran muy insistentes, me acerque a sus labios y sobre ellos le dije

-por favor- no se veía muy convencido a si que lo bese rápidamente – por mi- cuando le dije esas palabras fueron mágicas por que se encamino al cuarto lo seguí y vi. Que estaba en el closet enfrente de mi cama.

Cuando estaba segura que podría abrir fui hacia la puerta y la abrí y vi a Mike no muy contento y extraño deje salir mi cuerpo del cuarto y sostenía la puerta con una mano aunque no se veía normal solo le preguntaría que quería y ojala se fuera rápido pues quería regresar a donde estaba Edward

-bella por que tardaste tanto en abrir, talvez por que tienes visita no?- me pregunto , lo mire extrañada como era que sabia que estaba aquí eddie como vio que no le respondí me aventó contra la puerta lo mire extraña desde el piso. El jamás me había tratado mal no sabia que le pasaba, mike se encamino hacia el cuarto

- que te pasa mike? Por que me tratas así?- le dije levantándome y siguiéndolo

- lo vi. Cuando entro y también te vi. A ti saltarle como una cualquiera- me dijo mientras buscaba debajo de la cama – donde esta? Dime bella donde se escondió?, quiero que me digas quien es? Y donde esta maldita sea – me dijo mientras que sostenía el zapato de Edward y lo soltaba contra el piso, no se como exactamente paso pero cuando volví a ver a mike estaba completamente rojo, vi como se acercaba a mi y por instinto a cada paso que el daba trataba de hacerme uno atrás , pero no di muchos pues me tope con la cama , sentía el pulso en mis oídos en verdad me sentía mal ,y por otra parte no sabia si en verdad quería que Edward saliera, quería que me salvara de mike pero no quería que se golpearan

-te acostaste con un extraño para darme celos? Eres muy infantil bella pero por que mejor no me buscaste a mi, me acuerdo que yo solo me quería acostar contigo por eso hice todas las estupideces que decías- cuando dijo eso mi alma se cayo hasta mis pies y cuando me di cuenta mike estaba muy cerca mió.

Levanto su mano y me aventó contra la cama no entendía muy bien por que me había aventado, hasta que sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío, cuando quise gritar pero me tapo la boca, cuando quise golpearlo con mis manos con su mano libre tomo las mías y las puso sobre mi cabeza, mire sus ojos y estaban extraños y me sentí extraña no eran los ojos de mike mi amigo y no sabia por que se comportaba así .

Comencé a moverme para quitarlo de encima, pero no podía pues mike estaba muy pesado y no podía, así que abrí mi boca y trate de morderlo pero se dio cuenta y quito su mano y hizo que cerrara la boca y acerco sus labios y los puso sobre mi, algo que a mi me causo mucha repulsión .

cuidado bells, quiero que grites pero de placer, te prometo que no la vamos a pasar muy bien –dijo sobre mis labios y luego trato de besarme pero como vio que no funciono – bella no te voy a tapar la boca pero si intentas algo la vas a pasar mal de acuerdo bells- me dijo y yo solo asentí.

Quería que Edward saliera y me ayudara mike comenzó a besar mi cuello y luego con la mano que tenia libre comenzó a acariciarme primero por los costados debajo de mi cintura y luego comenzó a tratar de quitarme la blusa, talvez antes esto me hubiera gustado pero ahora me causaban asco, no podría creer que Edward no saliera a ayudarme cuando vio que no podría quitarme la blusa comenzó a tocarme sobre mi ropa , así que decidí que no podría estar peor y cerré mis ojos no podría creer lo que me iva a pasar iva a ser violada por mi mejor amigo casi enfrente del amor de mi vida y el sin hacer nada. Así que decidí irme por un hoyo negro y dejar de sentir ….

* * *

dejen sus comentarios bye


End file.
